The present invention relates generally to improvements in air washers such as those used for cleaning and/or humidifying or otherwise treating air or other gaseous volumes with liquid such as water.
Conventional air washing equipment generally includes an air handling apparatus for driving the air to be washed through ductwork equipped with nozzles that spray an air washing liquid in a droplet or aerosol form for intimate contact between the air and the air washing liquid. This treatment can be very effective in causing such intimate contact, but typically results in some of the liquid being entrained in the moving air in droplet form. When the washed air is to be returned, these droplets are undesirable and it is, therefore, necessary to provide a further apparatus called an eliminator to eliminate the water droplets from the moving air. Typically, such devices are screens or baffles which add expense to the apparatus.
If the expense of the eliminator could be avoided, substantial savings may be realized to the benefit of the manufacturers and users of the air washer.